


In the Name of Love

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	In the Name of Love

Being part of the training corps wasn’t easy and Elizabeth knew this. She was determined to get the trainees ready to face the Titans on their own. She knew she could do it but she also had a little problem. She had fallen for Hange, a squad leader for the Survey Corps. Elizabeth didn’t know how to handle this, yet again she didn’t know how to tell this to Hange.

The day went as normal. Training the trainees and giving orders to them. It was a struggle sometimes. Elizabeth wasn’t new to this but sometimes she needed to get someone more experienced to help her with the more stubborn trainees. Somehow, it was always Hange that helped her get the trainees straight. 

Hange always made Elizabeth weak in the knees. You could say that Elizabeth was head over heels for Hange. It was painfully obvious to others about how she felt and she was completely oblivious to it. Elizabeth was always stuttering and her face was usually red when she talked to Hange. The others thought it was cute but it was usually at random moments that they would tease her about it. 

“Elizabeth!” Called a familiar voice, alarming the woman and causing her to snap into position. 

Elizabeth stood straight in front of the woman who called her and saluted her, a faint blush on her face. Hange, the one who summoned her, beamed and put her goggles on her head and wiped the sweat from her brow. She chuckled and reached out, patting Elizabeth’s shoulder.

“I just want to tell you that you’re doing great,” Hange told her. “Keep up the great work, Elizabeth.”

Surprised, Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, muttering out a small, ‘thank you’, before running off to go train other recruits. Hange watched her run off with a shake of her head and a smile plastered on her face as she went elsewhere. 

Later that day, the recruits went out to fight a wave of titans that entered Wall Maria through a gigantic hole. Elizabeth and Hange were part of the recruits. They were in close range when a titan grabbed ahold of Elizabeth, who began to struggle. As soon as Hange noticed, she knew she had to do something. 

As Elizabeth struggled, Hange was already in the air when she spotted the titan that held her dearest friend - and possible crush. Approaching the titan, Hange lifted her blades and sliced off the arm that was holding Elizabeth, which caused Elizabeth to drop to the ground.

“You okay?” Hange asked once she dropped down next to Elizabeth.

“Y-Yeah...That was the first time that had happened…” Elizabeth responded. It was obvious that Elizabeth was shaken up.

Hange then patted Elizabeth’s back and pulled her into a small hug before letting go, placing a small kiss on her forehead before running off. This caused Elizabeth to go bright red.


End file.
